


Dick Tender

by smallearthcat (vamplover82)



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Hand Jobs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-12
Updated: 2018-01-12
Packaged: 2019-03-03 22:00:06
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,215
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13350378
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vamplover82/pseuds/smallearthcat
Summary: Niall ends up with a chicken tender that looks like a dick.





	Dick Tender

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in seeing the chicken tender that inspired the story, it can be found [here ](http://imgur.com/Fgw8uhB).

Niall opened his takeaway container and promptly started to laugh. Zayn glanced at him, more interested at the moment in digging into his own chips. When Niall pulled his mobile out of his pocket, Zayn focused back on him, wondering what could be so amusing about a box of chicken tenders.

"What's so funny, mate?" he asked, idly munching on a chip.

Niall laughed again and held one up. "It looks like a dick!"

On some level, all chicken tenders sort of looked like dicks, but Niall was right; this one looked more like it than most - pretty well straight and even in width until you got to one end, where it was rounded out like a proper set of balls. Zayn smiled, amused at it, but more amused by Niall's obvious delight. He started laughing himself when Niall set it carefully on a napkin and started taking pictures. Zayn continued eating while Niall took pictures for much longer than the subject deserved.

"Zayn, you gotta help me." Niall held his phone out, and Zayn sighed about having his meal interrupted but wiped his hands clean and took it anyway.

"Not too many, yeah? Food's getting cold." It wasn't too bad yet, but if he let Niall run with this, it probably would be by the time they got back to it.

"No, yeah, definitely," Niall said, promptly holding it up to his mouth with a couple fingers and waiting.

Zayn sighed again and took a couple pictures like that. "Next."

Niall slid the tip of it into his mouth, and Zayn coughed a bit as he stared at the screen. It should look ridiculous, and it did a little, but the stupid chicken tender looked just enough like a dick to make his breath catch at the suggestion of Niall giving a blowjob. He took another couple pictures, knowing he'd wasted too much time already.

"Okay, got it."

The next few weren't any better - Niall licking the shaft, mouthing the balls, giving it a fucking handjob. Zayn dutifully took pictures of everything, caring less that his food had probably gone cold and more about his dick hardening in his pants. He tried to shift subtly, take some of the pressure off and give himself a bit more room, but it didn't make much difference. All he really wanted to do right then was stick his hand under the table and adjust himself properly, but Niall would definitely notice that. Honestly, it was a miracle he hadn't said anything yet about how Zayn couldn't seem to sit still.

Niall turned to him a second later, and Zayn fought to keep his expression blank, not wanting Niall to know how much something so stupid was affecting him. "Did I miss anything? Feels like there should be something else."

He looked nothing more than mildly curious, like he really had no idea that this might be a weird fucking situation. Zayn was just glad Niall was out of ideas, and as soon as he ate the damn thing, it would all be over (well, it would be once he had a chance to escape to the loo for a wank).

So Zayn was kind of surprised when instead of confirming that he couldn't think of anything else either, he blurted out, "You could deep-throat it."

Zayn looked away, glad he wasn't much of a blusher, because he was sure he'd be bright red otherwise. As it was, he could feel his cheeks heating up, unable to believe he'd just said that. What the hell was wrong with him? Zayn risked a glance in Niall's direction, afraid to see his reaction. He needn't have been, because Niall wasn't even looking at him, instead looking contemplatively at the chicken tender.

"Yeah, I could try it."

Zayn whimpered quietly and then immediately started coughing in an effort to hide it. He hadn't actually expected Niall to _agree_.

Niall gave him an unreadable look then, but just said, "Be ready, yeah? Probably won't hold it for too long."

Zayn nodded held his suddenly shaky hand up, assuming it'd be a quick in and out sort of thing, but Niall started slow, taking it a little bit at a time. Zayn took a picture, and then another, and kept on going, thinking vaguely that it probably should have been a video, but he most definitely didn't have the presence of mind to do anything about it at that point. He peeked over the edge of the phone, wanting to watch this happening for real and hoping that at least some of the pictures would come out all right. The room seemed to shrink in on itself then, Niall the only point of focus. Zayn couldn't take his eyes away as Niall passed halfway, three quarters, all the way down to the balls, and held there for a second before pulling it out again and sucking in a huge breath. Zayn, on the other hand, felt like he couldn't breathe and hoped he wasn't making any more stupid noises, because he couldn't manage to focus on what any part of him was doing.

Niall looked over at him then, almost shyly, and asked, "Did you get it?"

Zayn exhaled a shuddery breath, and tried to say something, anything, but nothing would come out, and he didn't know the answer to the question anyway.

"I-" was all he managed before Niall got up and scooted his chair over until it was right next to Zayn's, their thighs touching when he sat down.

"Let's see, yeah?" he suggested quietly, reaching over and sliding his mobile out of Zayn's hand.

Zayn watched him flip through the photos as if in a dream, wanting so badly to touch Niall right then, to _be_ touched, but he didn't know what would happen if he did, wasn't sure he'd be able to keep himself from starting something. Niall seemed intent on the photos, and Zayn was so focused on his reaction to them that he jumped when he felt Niall's hand high up on his thigh.

He looked down, just to be sure he wasn't imagining things, but no, that was definitely Niall's hand on him. Zayn swept his eyes over the room for the first time in who knew how long, finally remembering that they were technically still in public, even if it was an unused room in the bowels of the venue. All thoughts of someone possibly walking in on them left his head when he looked back at Niall, who smiled in a way that left crinkles in the corners of his eyes.

"You thought I hadn't noticed, didn't you?"

Hoped, he'd hoped Niall hadn't noticed. Then again…

"You were sort of busy," Zayn mumbled, inhaling sharply when Niall's hand slid up until it landed on Zayn's cock.

"Correction. _You_ were sort of busy. I was totally focused on the matter at hand." He punctuated this with a squeeze, and Zayn's hips punched up into it. "C'mon, let's get you out of these."

When Zayn didn't move, Niall huffed out a laugh and undid his trousers for him. "You'll have to lift at least a little."

Zayn complied, still not really be to believe this was happening. His cock sprang out of his pants when Niall pulled them down and slid to the floor in front of him. He met Zayn's eyes as he leaned forward and licked the tip. Zayn groaned far louder than he should have, but Niall seemed pleased, smirking before getting a hold on Zayn's cock and taking the head in his mouth.

Zayn did his best not to thrust up, but it was probably for the best that Niall pressed his free arm down over Zayn's thighs and leaned his weight there. He took Zayn's cock in a little at a time, as he had with the chicken tender, and Zayn gripped the table tightly.

It was maddeningly slow, Niall's mouth sliding down his dick, and Zayn both wanted him all the way down immediately and for it to never end. It was hot and wet and wonderful, and Zayn startled when Niall suddenly choked and pulled back. He looked down, surprised; given the show earlier, he'd just assumed Niall would have no problem taking him in all the way.

"Sorry, it's a bit harder than I thought it'd be."

Zayn just stared for a moment and then burst out laughing. "Harder than you thought."

Niall started chuckling as well. "You know what I mean."

His voice was slightly hoarse, and Zayn shivered, knowing he was the cause of it. He was distracted enough that it took a second to register what Niall meant. "Wait, you haven't done this before?"

Niall shook his head, and Zayn's hand tightened briefly on the table as his cock twitched. "Fuck. Okay, don't try to take it all, then. That won't end well."

Zayn thought his heart was going to beat out of his chest when Niall went back down, taking Zayn in halfway and working up a clumsy rhythm. Niall closed his eyes at that point, and Zayn kept his glued to Niall, unable to look away.

Zayn didn't last long, maybe a couple minutes, losing it when Niall snuck a hand down to palm his balls. He tried to hold his hips still, to push Niall off, but he didn't have nearly enough coordination, and Niall ended up with a mouthful of come. His eyes flew open in surprise, and he pulled off while Zayn groaned. 

"Sorry, sorry," he said, lifting a hand to pet Niall's hair in apology and grabbing the nearest napkin in the other. He handed it to Niall, who took it and promptly swallowed instead of using it.

"Holy shit, get up here."

Zayn pulled Niall up until he was perched on Zayn's thighs and sent up a quick prayer that the chair was sturdy enough to hold both of them as he snogged the hell out of Niall and went for his flies. He licked into Niall's mouth, chasing the taste of himself there, and pulled Niall's cock out of his pants, a little surprised at how wet it was.

Niall thrust up into his hand immediately and moaned into Zayn's mouth. " _Zayn_ ," he whined when Zayn broke the kiss look down, watching himself stroking Niall and wanting nothing more than to make Niall come, too.

He squeezed tighter, moved faster, and Niall rocked into it with increasing desperation, panting heavily. Zayn leaned in close then and whispered, "Next time, _I'll_ blow _you_."

Niall sucked in a breath and came all over Zayn's hand and shirt, shaking with it and letting his head fall forward onto Zayn's shoulder. 

"I'm holding you to that," he said, voice low.

"Wouldn't have offered if I didn't mean for you to," Zayn replied, reaching for another napkin to wipe his hand on.

He ran his clean hand slowly up and down Niall's back as Niall calmed down. Eventually, Niall leaned back and stood up, clutching at his trousers as they started to slide down his thighs and doing them back up once he'd cleaned up a bit. Zayn stuffed himself back in his pants and did up his flies, frowning at the come staining his shirt; no way that wasn't going to be obvious. 

Zayn whipped his shirt off, and tucked it into his waistband, glad it was warm enough he could get away with running around shirtless until he could find something clean. Niall laughed, and Zayn flipped him the bird.

"Your fault."

"You were the one deciding where to point it." As if Zayn had been paying attention to irrelevant details like that.

Niall picked up the long-abandoned chicken tender and took a bite, despite the fact that it must have been cold. He grinned at Zayn, looking entirely too pleased with himself. If Zayn hadn't known it was pretty much impossible, he'd have suspected Niall had somehow planned all of this.

"You're ridiculous, you know that?"

Niall laughed. "You're the one who was seduced with a chicken tender. If I'm ridiculous, what does that say about you?"

Zayn rolled his eyes but couldn't help smiling. "Guess I must be, too."

With that, he darted over and snatched the rest of the chicken tender before Niall could protest, shoving the entire thing in his mouth. He was expecting some sort of retaliation, but instead, Niall stepped over to him calmly and slid an arm around his waist. Zayn suddenly felt a bit breathless, unsure of what to do other than wrap his arms around Niall's neck.

"I wasn't just messing about, you know. I've wanted to do that for awhile." The admission was more surprising than it probably should have been.

"It's not just you who's been wanting it," Zayn offered, swallowing heavily and dipping in for a kiss that turned out sweeter than he'd intended.

"Zayn? Niall?"

Niall jumped, the look in his eyes saying that he'd completely forgot they weren't somewhere with actual privacy.

Zayn so badly wanted to continue the conversation, but Liam would be there any second, and he knew it'd have to wait. "In here!" he shouted.

He stole one last quick kiss and then let Niall go, stepping back. "Later, yeah?"

Niall smiled. "Later."


End file.
